


Batman dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Protective Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Join me in discord!https://discord.gg/BDqdKbHThere is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.





	Batman dabbles

Tim has never felt anger so great in his whole life. It was all consuming and even Jason was wary of him.

Two weeks, it took two weeks for Dick Grayson to bail after they got the news. Their sister, Tim, Jason, Damian's sister. Was pregnant.

Asch was terrified. She told Tim in tears and Jason found out because she threw up right in front of him. Damian knew because he adored the girl.

And Dick found out because he was the father.

  
Tim was snarling, shaking with fury when he found out Dick skipped Gotham, going across the world on a case that was suppose to be BlackBats. Bruce was standing there, only just told about the situation. Asch was in tears, sitting with her knees up in his chair, looking dwarfed by it size. Bruce was not mad at her, couldn't be. "How far along?" Bruce asks first, frowning. Asch wipers her face, shrugging "I think a month? I don't know for sure..." Bruce just nods, accepting her vague answer. "Are you keeping it?" Tim felt shock slap away his fury, Jason even froze.

Asch looks up Bruce, lip quivering "I...I want too!" It was like she was admitting to a grievous crime. Bruce stalks forward, everyone is watching with a hair trigger. Bruce grips her shoulder, looking at her sternly. "I'm here for you," he tells her, "for whatever you need." Asch balls, flinging herself off the chair into Bruce's arms, the sudden motion doesn't take him by surprise and he easily catches her, hugging her like Dick should have been. Saying the words Dixk should have been saying.

"I can keep it?" She hiccups, Bruce visibly hugs her tighter "you can do whatever you want, Asch." There was a long moment were Tim didn't do anything but watch. No one did anything but watch until Bruce pulls away, wiping her tears away. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Asch sighs, sitting back down in the massive chair "no... I'm okay nothing much to be said." She smiles softly, looking up at the four of them. Tim isn't convinced there's nothing to say, but he's sure she'll come out with it in due time.

Jason props his hip against the console, arm slung over the chair Asch is sitting in. "Want one of us to stay?" They were all in their gear, getting ready to go on a mission before they all found out Dick had flown the coop.

  
Quite literally in fact.

Asch shakes her head, giving him an appreciative smile. Asch's smiles always seemed to make other people happy, yet recently they only made Tim sad. "No no, it's okay. I'll play your eye in the sky tonight" Jason seemed satisfied by this and nods, "we won't be long, if you need one of us just ask okay?" Asch is grateful to Jason, smiling almost in tears again, "I'll see you all soon."

  
Bstman had a rare moment of rest as he looks over the city. Robin, Red Robin and the Red Hood all stand with him, completely silent until Jason speaks up, concern laced in his voice, "what happens if he doesn't come back?" It was bad enough he left, but if he never returned? Batman glances over his shoulder, sighing deeply. They all met here on purpose, they all needed to talk about this.

"I'll drag him back here if I have too." Batman snarls, Jason glares under his mask, "what if she doesn't want him back?" Tim knew the answer to that, they all did, still Bruce said it anyway "then he isn't welcome." It was very black and white to Bruce. Dick was responsible, whether or not Asch wanted him was another question, but he owed it to his baby to be there, in its life. And Dick left. Asch was alone and pregnant, sure the family was supporting her completely, but it wasn't the same as Dick being there. Asch must have been feeling alone, but Bruce didn't know what she was feeling, they didn't talk about Dick. Only that she wanted the baby and she thought she wasn't allowed to have it.

Damian was by his side, Bruce looks at him. As soon as he was told about Damian there as no other way it could have gone. He was the father, it was his child and his responsibility to do what was right.

They were all feeling bitter, betrayed like Asch must have been. They weren't hiding it however. Tim was sick to his stomach. Asch was the same age as Dick, they were dating off an on. Currently Tim thinks its off since he left. A crawling feeling runs up his spine as he looks at the drudge of Gotham's skyline. Bruce brings back his attention. "Pull out you two, Robin and I will finish the rounds and head back." Jason was happy to hang it up tonight. Tim just wanted to get back to Asch.

"We aren't done talking about this?" Jason asks as he walks away, boots thumping. Bruce acknowledges him as he goes, "no, no we are not."

  
Asch was curled up in the chair, watching the information buzz by just as they left her, Tim smiles, waving hello before heading to the showers. Jason following him quietly. Tim's never really gotten along with Jason but as they strip off their suits it's calm. Jason stops halfway done, clearing his throat. Tim stops, his belts and top falling away to the floor. "We need to talk." Tim nods curtly, ignoring how suffocating his suit feels.

"One of us needs to be there for her... one of us needs to be a dad to that kid." Tim was thinking about this since he was told, "if he never comes back- or doesn't want anything to do with that kid... it's one of us, Tim." Jason was more serious then Tim has ever seen him. Granted it made sense, but it still unsettled him. Tim has loved Asch a long time. She came before him, came before Jason. "What do you wanna do?" This was a man talk. Tim's never been in one before. Serious, guy to guy understanding. This was a big deal.

Jason shrugs, "we'll never be Dick. We can't replace him." Jason was talking about two very heavy handed things. Asch needed support. Tim would marry her if he could, Jason would too. It wouldn't be out of need, Asch would hate that they pitied her. It would be for the baby, so it would have a normal home life, a father. That was the other thing. Being a father. Jason and Tim wouldn't allow her to be a single mother.

  
Who was man enough to take all that on? Certainly not Dick Grayson.

"I love her to bits," Jason says, "we both do. You're the thinker, what do you want to do?" Tim weighted his options. Jason was more physical, passionate. He would love Asch with all his heart, maybe even down the line make his own kids if it all went the right way. Asch was shy, needy despite not wanting to be. Asch needed a man, needed one of them to be that man.

Tim was smart, far smarter then Jason. But he was a little clueless. He wanted to badly to be the one, but as he thought about it. Asch needed Jason.  
"You Jason, you should. She'd only think I'm pitying her." Jason inhaled, like he was bracing himself. "Okay." And that was that. Tim still felt heavy by burden. He thinks it'll never subside.

  
"Hey beautiful!" Jason calls, now showered and changed. Asch flushes as he approaches. Tim over the last week has noticed how she's changed. She had to be two months along because her cheeks were puffier and her breasts were much larger. Asch had curvy hips before but the widening made her look beautiful. There as no visible bump yet of course, but there would be and soon.

  
"Hi Jason..." Tim leaves them go talk.

  
Over the next few days Jason slots into the role Dick was suppose to have. Bruce left all mention of him too when they patrolled. Every night they had twenty minutes of real talk before finishing up and it was most Tim had ever seen of a 'family meeting' Bruce made it clear they weren't allowed to talk about him, which no one did anyway. Asch and Jason went with Bruce and got an ultra sound and set her up with a doctor. Tim was right about how far along she was. She was already close to the second trimester when they went to get her checked out.

Asch was much better then before. Jason had improved her mood greatly the last few days, although it wasn't clear if there was any sort of relationship between them yet. Jason did tell him however that Asch was grateful he was going to be the babies father figure, so it was a step in the right direction.

  
Asch was even starting to show more. The bump was sizeable and easily hidden, but it was obvious there was a change. Today they weee celebrating a mile marker, the second trimester was better then the first by all accounts, so Damian thought they should throw her a little party.

Alfred made cake and Asch ate three pieces.

  
Damian wasn't good at hiding his excitement, he was honest about his thrill and got very fidgety when Asch told him he could touch her belly. After that they all got too and Tim was so happy she was happy.

Asch was in her usual spot down in the cave, having been barred from patrols she decided to be their intel and sit in the massive chair. Asch had a cup of tea resting in the console and a very fluffy blanket that now permanently lived on the chair. It looked quite silly when Bruce used the computer, but no one had the heart to move it. Or didn't want too in both Tim and Damian's case. More then once had they both been caught wearing it like a cape as they worked.

  
Asch worked a hand over her belly, smoothing the skin as they all suited up for another night of patrols. Jason went over too her, Tim watches them exchange words, smiling all the while. Jason touches her belly, Tim couldn't stop thinking about how that should have been Dick.

Bruce had been trying to track Dick down from the job in Egypt, so far he couldn't find his whereabouts but could track his previous movements. Dick had actually been following the case and working his way to the finish. Still, Bruce was not pleased.

  
"Okay gotta go, we'll see you soon!"

  
Asch felt a pleasant buzz as she watched the little blips on the Gotham map move along the skyline. She missed being out there, but it was nice to help in this way. Tim would call about needing something and then be cute with her. Jason would flirt before asking what he needed and Bruce would ask softly, waiting for her to respond with utter patience, very unlike him. Damian only said hello a few times, making sure she knew he was there.

  
It was nice.

Then her mood was ruined.

The cave door opened, a motorcycle blazed in Asch knew the sound and it wasn't Jason's.

Asch didn't even move when she saw Dick Grayson, still in his Nightwing regalia, a bag slung over his shoulder and back. Asch pulls the fluffy blanket over her belly, hiding it from him. The last thing she did was flick the communication to open, the boys were all tittering in her ear, but Asch wasn't speaking. "Hey." Was the first thing to break the silence on her part.

  
And silenced the chatter on their end.

"Hi," she says in response. Looking as Dick peeled off his mask. "How are you?" He asks, fixing his bike. "I'm fine," Jason was telling that they were on the way home.

"I have the mission report." Dick advances her, holding the file out. Asch shifts just enough that he can see her belly. "You... have gotten bigger." He says, Asch didn't think he needed to say anything, but she nods politely anyway. "That's what babies do." Dick flinches, a tight look on his face "I didn't know you'd keep it..."

  
Asch doesn't know how to respond, her chest feels constricted and awful. Didn't know she'd keep it? Asch felt hot rage coupled with shame. But the rage won out. "Unlike you I don't run from my problems." Dick didn't say a thing to that.

"It's all there for Bruce. The file is complete."

Asch held the file against her belly, watching as he stiffly walks back to his bike. Asch lets him go to it without protesting. The roar noise of the batmobile echoes through the cave, and both Red Robins and Hoods. There isn't even a second between the bike turning off and Jason leaping off the seat before he's shoving Dick into his own bike, knocking it over without a care.

"You rat bastard!" Bruce leaps out of his car with Damian but doesn't intervene. "You have some fucking nerve, you know that?! Coming back here-" Jason stops himself, shoving Dick in anger, "leaving in the first place!"

"Jason don't!" Both pervious Robin's look over to her, she struggles to get up, her hand supports her spine as she arches to stand. Dick stares, eyes wide as he finally sees the profile of her full pregnancy. "Just.. it's fine okay? Just let him go." Damian rushes to help, making himself a weight to her side that she can use to lean on. "But he-" "just let him go Jay." Jason looks hesitant, but then shoves Dick and grumbles, moving his way to her. Dick watches with a furrowed brow as Jason wraps an arm around her.

  
Continues to watch as he and Damian at her upstairs.

"So why did you leave?" Bruce was curt and to the point. Dick's jaw tightens "for a case-" "it wasn't your case. Why did you leave?" Dick snarls quietly. Angry at his mentor. "I don't know!" "You left her all by herself. This was your responsibility. You're the father of that baby and you better come up with something better then I don't know!"

"It was an accident!"

"And like every accident it's someone's fault! It was both your faults!" Bruce had by now ripped off his cowl, looking far more threatening then he every had. "You don't just get to walk away. I didn't raise you to walk away!" Bruce didn't. Bruce raised him to be stronger then his problems, to fix them.

"I'm giving you one day to fix this. And if you don't, I will have nothing to do with you."

  
Jason sees Dick before Asch does and gets very angry.

Asch looks up from her spot, "Jason," she mutters, watching as Dick wanders into the living room. "Let us go, Todd." Damian was leaving before Jason even moved. "Jason."

  
Finally, he snarls, thrusting forward and stomping away.

The door closes, leaving them in silence.

"Hi. Again." This time she wasn't hiding the bump. The baby. Dick swallows, "hi..." he rubs his hair "we... should talk about this."

  
Jason paces, Damian knew the importance of their privacy and made Jason wait in the kitchen, guarding the entrance so the older Robin doesn't up and decide to go back. Damianwatches though, tight lipped and uncomfortable. This is the most disappointed he has been in Dick. Grayson was suppose to be the white knight, like everyone called him. The allure was ruined when he skipped town on Asch.

Dick taught him to be better then he was. Hypocrite.

Damian could barely hear them talking, Asch had a soft voice naturally but Dick was more booming, commanding. You could easily tell he was trying to whisper, and failing. Dick waspleafing about something, the way his voice carried a whine. Maybe he was begging forgiveness, pleading for her. Damian wouldn't allow him to apologize, Damian would forsake him if he was Asch. Todd was shaping into a fine father, looked far more prepared then he probably admit too being.

Todd also had the makings of a good mate. Damian could see the appeal, strong, demanding and romantic. Jason didn't even care it wasn't his child, he already looked to be in love every time he got to touch her belly.

Jason himself was making frustrated noises, clintching his fists around the marble island, side eyeing Damian like he was the devil.

Damian ignores him, catching another few words on Asch's part, she was asking him something, something Grayson didn't answer for a long time.

Then the door eased open and Dick let Asch waddle out first, Jason completely ignores the pervious Robin. "There's my beautiful girl and her precious cargo," his hands go right to her tummy, holding it tenderly. Asxhceyes him with an amused smile, "implying I'm already container sized?" Jason chuckles nervously, "it's a good look-" "quit while your ahead."

Asch walks over to the island, picking up one of the apples sitting in the bowl. Dick was awkwardly hovering, Damian spares him a glance. "Leaving now?" It was a simple enough question, his tone was biting and had Dick inhaling sharply. "No. I'm not." That made both Damian and Jason flinch.


End file.
